film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 film starring Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Don Cheadle, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Zoe Saldana, Karen Gillan, Tom Hiddleston, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Idris Elba, Danai Gurira, Peter Dinklage, Dave Bautista, Gwyneth Paltrow, Benicio Del Toro, Josh Brolin, Chris Pratt, William Hurt, Letitia Wright, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper and Samuel L. Jackson, directed by Anthony Russo and Joe Russo, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely and produced by Kevin Feige. Plot Having acquired the Power Stone - one of the six Infinity Stones - from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive—intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Asgard's recent destruction. As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thanos subdues Thor, overpowers Hulk, and kills Loki. Heimdall sends Hulk to Earth using the Bifröst before Thanos executes him. Thanos then departs with his lieutenants and destroys the ship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting back to the form of Bruce Banner. He warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos's plan to kill half of all life in the universe, and they recruit Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw captures Strange, but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment. Stark and Parker sneak into Maw's spaceship, Banner contacts Steve Rogers, and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Midnight and Glaive ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone, which is in Vision's forehead. Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson rescue them and take shelter with James Rhodes and Banner at the Avengers Facility. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises that Thanos is currently going after the Reality Stone - which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket and Groot accompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create Stormbreaker, a battle-axe capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adopted daughter, who reveals the Soul Stone is on Vormir in order to save her adopted sister, Nebula - who has already been captured by Thanos - from torture. On Vormir, the Stone's keeper, Red Skull, tells Thanos that he can only acquire it by sacrificing someone he loves - Gamora. After tearfully making clear of his love for her, Thanos proceeds to throw Gamora to her death - earning the Stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to go to Thanos's destroyed homeworld, Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. The group forms a plan to subdue Thanos and remove the Infinity Gauntlet, which he uses to house the Stones. Thanos appears and, confronted by Strange, justifies his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. Nebula arrives soon after, and helps the others subdue Thanos until she deduces that he killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill attacks Thanos, allowing him to break the group's hold and overpower them. Thanos gravely stabs Stark upon defeating him, and prepares to kill him until Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for sparing Stark - to which Thanos agrees. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos's army invades. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the Avengers; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. Thanos arrives before Shuri can complete her work and defeats the Avengers, but Wanda is able to destroy the Mind Stone - along with Vision - before Thanos can retrieve it. Using the Time Stone, Thanos reverses Wanda's actions and rips the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead, killing him. Thor critically wounds Thanos with Stormbreaker, but fails to kill him as Thanos activates the completed Gauntlet by snapping his fingers. After Thanos teleports away, his quest comes to fruition as half of all life across the universe disintegrates - including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, and Parker, as well as Maria Hill and Nick Fury, although Fury is able to transmit an emergency signal before turning to dust. Stark and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. In the final scene, Thanos watches a sunrise on another planet. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:April 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films